Exiles in the Matrix
by Patrick15
Summary: 6 programs live in the matrix as exiles.They live in the Oracle's apartment. They must learn to survive in a world that rejects them.
1. Chapter 1

The Matrix exiles in the matrix

This is a slightly alternate matrix story. It begins during revolutions and extends during the matrix online. It's about Sati going to the Oracle but she is accompanied by five other program children. They have the program shell appearance of African American children. Their parents programmed them with amazing abilities. The following is info on these new characters below.

These programs were created by their parents in machine city. They lived in a large mansion in one of the machine city virtual constructs. When the machines discover their existenc the kids have to hide in the matrix.

Name: Patrick

Age: 11

Has a sister Samantha and three cousins Xavier, Antione and Taylor.

He was programmed with the ability to change the weather in the matrix. He could also manipulate to attack people if he ever needed. He can manipulate wind to fly.

Name: Xavier

Age: 10

He has four cousins Patrick, Antione , Samantha and Taylor.

Xavier was programmed with two things the power to create and manipulate fire and flying.

Name: Antione

Age: 9

He has four cousins Patrick, Xavier, Samantha and Taylor.

He was programmed with the ability to create and manipulate water and fly.

Name: Samantha

Age: 8

Programmed with telekinesis. She can also fly.

Name: Taylor

Age:1

Programmed with telekinesis. She can also fly.

I will put the story on this site soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiles in the Matrix

Chapter1: Mobile Ave.

In the Trainman's construct several programs sat on benches waiting on the Trainman to come take them into the matrix. Sitting on the benches was a boy named Patrick his cousins Xavier, Antione and Taylor, and his sister Samantha. They were accompanied with a girl named Sati and her parents Rama Kandra and Kamala. The kids were starting to get impatient.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Said Patrick.

"Yeah we've been in for hours." Said Xavier.

" You must be patient children the Trainman will be here soon." Replied Rama.

" The Train man must love to keep programs waiting." Said Antione.

" Don't worry when we get to the matrix we'll have fun living with the Oracle." Said Samantha.

A few feet away from them green code appeared. It formed into a humanoid figure before turning into a man with black hair and a dark trench coat lying on the ground

"Who's that papa?" Asked Sati.

"He's the one. "Said Rama.

" You mean that human named Neo?."Asked Kamala.

"Yes." Said Rama. He shouldn't be here. The Trainman doesn't like people coming here without his notice or permission. Neo is probably lost.

The kids got up and they went over to Neo. "Is he alive?" Samantha asked." Yes he's breathing." Said Patrick. For a while they stared down at him. Eventually Neo opened his eyes.

"He's awake." Samantha whispered.

Neo turned to look at them.

"Good morning." Said Sati smiling.

"Who are all of you?" Asked Neo.

"My name is Sati." Said Sati. This is Patrick, his cousins Xavier, Antione , and Taylor, and his sister Samantha. Your name is Neo. My papa says your not suppose to be here, he says you must be lost. Are you lost Neo?

Neo sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked

. "This is Mobile Avenue." Said Antione. it's a train station.

"This isn't the matrix?" Asked Neo.

"No, but the train that will come get us will take us there." Said Xavier.You won't be able to come.

"Why not?" Asked Neo.

"The Trainman won't let you, he's mean." Said Samantha.

"I don't like him but my papa says we have to do what the Trainman says or else he will keep us here forever and ever." Sati whispered.

"How did you get here?" Patrick

"I don't know. "Replied Neo.

"Are you from the matrix?" Asked Sati.

"Yes, no, I mean I was. "Said Neo.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Sati.

Neo paused for a moment. "I had to." He said.

"We had to leave our home too." Said Sati sadly.

"We lived in a separate place from the matrix called Program city. "Said Patrick. It's the home for programs who work outside the matrix. It looks like Mega city in the matrix but it's more futuristic and more advanced. We lived in nice homes with our family. We couldn't leave the house though because we were created illegally by our parents. One day when our parents were working as programs in the Machine city and Sati was visiting one of their friends came over looking for them and he saw us. The machines scheduled us for deletion but our parents took us here so we could live in the matrix. They're not here because there are stalling for Sati's parents while they are gone.

After that Neo spoke with Rama and he explained everything. When the train came they picked up their things and went in but the Trainman wouldn't let Neo in. He punched Neo and he flew into a wall smashing it then the trainman drove the programs to the matrix.


	3. Chapter 3

The train came through a tunnel and into a dirty train station The doors to the train opened. "Hurry up and get out I don't have all day." Said the Trainman. "Hurry everyone." Said Rama. The programs quickly left the train with their things and the train pulled away. They went up the stairs to to the streets. At the top of the stairs the kids got their fist view of Mega city. It was a little hard to see because it was nigh time. Several cars were driving down the street. The sky had a few stars and the moon was shining brightly. The windows on buildings were bright from the lights inside. Rama summoned a taxi. As it pulled up to them they put their things in the trunk. They all piled into the taxi. Rama gave the taxi man directions. "It is not not safe wandering around these streets at night. "Said Kamala. There are vampires and werewolves out here who lurk around looking for victims. "I'm scared. "Said Samantha fearfully. "Don't worry." Said Patrick. We'll be safe from them in the Oracle's apartment. "This will be one of the only times we go out at night. "Said Xavier. The kids spent the next few minutes looking out the window. They saw humans and agents. Samantha and Sati covered their eyes when they saw werewolves. Taylor cried. Eventually the taxi stopped at a tall dirty building several stories high. "We're here." Said Rama. They got out the car, went to the trunk and got out their travel cases. "This is it?" Asked Antione staring up at the unimpressive building. "The building is met to look abandoned so it will be harder for enemies of the Oracle will find her." Said Rama. Her apartment is neat and clean. As the taxi drove away they went into the building. The inside of the building was just as dirty as the outside. There was a old man sitting on a bench near the entrance. He nodded at them. The programs went into a elevator and it took them upstairs. When the doors opened they saw a deserted corridor with graffiti on the walls. Rama led them down it to a door on the right. "This is it children." Said Rama. The Oracle's home. Rama knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and they saw the Oracle. She looked like a ordinary elderly woman. She wore a green dress and green earrings. She also had short black hair. "Hello everyone, come in." She said. "I'm sorry Oracle but Kamala and I have to head back." Said Rama. We thank you for your kindness and generosity. "You're welcome." Said The Oracle. "Good bye mama and papa." Said Sati hugging both her parents. "Good bye darling." Said Rama. "We'll miss you." Said Kamala. Both of them left and the children went inside. They followed the Oracle into her living room. " Please sit down." Said Oracle. The Oracle picked up a plate of cookies. "Would you like some cookies?" She asked when they sat down. "Thank you." Said Antione. They each took one cookie and bit into it. "This tastes good." Said Antione. "Thank you, I'm making more tomorrow." Said Oracle. "Where's Seraph?" Asked Xavier. My mom told me that their was a program who lived here who guards you. He's out with two Zionists to rescue Neo from the train station." Said Oracle. Did you meet him? "Yes he didn't understand how he got there though." Said Xavier. "He was not meant to be dead yet when he touched those sentinels so he was sent to the train station." Said the Oracle. I understand that you're all programmed with special gifts by your parents. " Yes we are." Said Patrick. My parents gave me the power to change the weather in the matrix. Samantha and Taylor can move things with their mind. " I can create fire and use it an Antione can do the same thing but with water." Said Xavier. "Those are very interesting and useful gifts." Said Oracle. What about you Sati? "I'm saving my gift as a surprise." Said Sati. I'll show everyone on a certain morning. "I can't wait." Said Oracle. Now, before you all settle in your new lives in Mega city I must to tell you some rules for your safety. First you can not go outside it's not safe especially at night. You will be allowed to go outside when you are older. Until then you may go on the roof or on the porch. "Why can't we go outside?" Asked Samantha sounding a little put off. "You are exiles of the machine civilization and you were created illegally. "Said the Oracle. If you go outside and a agent sees you he will delete you. There are also gangs, vampires and werewolves. Tomorrow the six of you will go with Seraph and he will take you somewhere safe. "Why?" Asked Antione. "Because there is a exile agent in the matrix named Smith. Smith is a bad man. He was defeated by Neo but he has returned. Smith has been recopying his self onto humans and programs. Soon everyone here will be a Smith. Hopefully Neo will defeat him and there will be peace. The Oracle looked at the clock on the wall. "Would you look at the time." She said. It's time for you all to go to bed. Let me show you all to your room. The Oracle took them to a bedroom down the hallway. " Seraph and I spent some time preparing your room." The Oracle opened the door. The children went into the room and saw two large dressers. The room was long and there were six beds. One was a crib. One row had blue bedspreads and the other had pink. There was a window at the other end. There was also a door that led into a bathroom and a T.V with a DVD player. "This is a nice room." Said Patrick. "I knew you'd love it I saw it." Said Oracle.

The children put up their things , took a shower then went to bed. They slept peacefully in the comfortable beds. All of them deaming about pleasant things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Smith takes over

The next day the kids woke up and had breakfast. Afterwards they went on the roof and looked at Mega city it was a exciting sight. Patrick, Xavier and Antione were in the living room watching T.V. The Oracle, Samantha, Sati and Taylor were in the kitchen. In the living where Patrick and the others were the front door opened and Neo and Seraph came in. "Hi Seraph we've been wondering where you went." Said Antione. "We were able to rescue the one." Said Seraph. "Did you come to see the Oracle Neo?" Asked Patrick. "Yes." Neo replied. "The Oracle told us about Smith and we believe you will win." Said Xavier. "Thank you." Said Neo. Seraph led Neo into the kitchen.

"Well girls I know Neo will be here soon because Seraph helped free him from the train station." Said the Oracle. Would you look to help me make cookies for him? " Yes." Said Samantha. "Yes Ma'am." Said Sati. "Cookies." Said Taylor. Taylor sat on the counter and watched them make cookie dough. When they finished they began to knead the dough in a large bowl. "That's it that's the secret." Said the Oracle. You've got to use your hands. "Why?" Asked Sati. "Cookies need love like everything does." Said the Oracle. Samantha laughed. "That's funny." She said. Neo came into the kitchen. "Neo!" Said Sati, Samantha and Taylor. "I was hoping to have these done before you got here." Said the Oracle. Oh, well. Girls I think it's time for a tasting. Take the bowl to the others and find out if their ready. "Okay." Said Sati. She picked up the bowl and Samantha picked up Taylor. "I'm glad you got out." Said Sati. "Me too." Said Neo. Sati smiled and they left the kitchen.

After Neo left the girls went back into the kitchen to help the Oracle finish the cookies. Now they were standing by the oven. The Oracle took the cookies out the oven and they smelled them. "Hmmm, I love that smell." Said Oracle. I sure am going to miss it. Seraph, Patrick, Xavier and Antione came into the kitchen. "Oracle." Said Seraph. " I know, I know." Said Oracle. Here children take a few cookies and go with Seraph. The Oracle passed out several paper brown bags filled with cookies. "Can we come back?" Asked Sati. I would like to come back. "I would like that to." Said Oracle. "Then we'll see you tomorrow." Said Sati hugging. The other kids hugged her to and said goodbye before leaving the apartment with Seraph. They follwed him to the elevator. Seraph pressed the elevator button and it lit up. They heard the elevator move a few seconds before it shut down and the lighted button turned off. Seraph pressed the button a few times but the elevator wouldn't come. "What's going on." Said Patrick. They heard a strange sound behind them and they turned around to see the lights down the hallway turn off. Soon the entire hallway was in darkness. "I'm scared Seraph." Said Sati. "Come." Seraph. He took them to the stair well next to the elevator. Before the programs went down the stairs they heard footsteps down below. They slowly peeked over the rails to see many Smiths wearing black suits, sun glasses and carrying guns coming up stairs. The Smiths looked up at them. "It's Smith." Said Samantha. They quietly left the stair well and back into the hallway. Seraph led them down it and tried to open two doors but they were locked. The third door he tried was locked as well but he forced it open. He let the children go in first before going in his self and closing the door. They hurried through a abandoned living room then went into a bed room. Seraph closed the door and they backed into a wall. They heard the front door open in the living room. "He's following us." Whispered Sati. The door to the room they were in opened and several Smiths came inside. "Well, well it's been a long time." Said one of the Smiths to Seraph. I remember chasing you was like chasing a ghost. "I have beaten you before." Said Seraph. " That's true but as you can see things our a little different now." Said Smith. And these must be the last exiles. Smith kneeled down. "I don't care how powerful you think you are but you will never beat Neo." Said Patrick coldly. "You'll just be deleted." Said Antione. "There will be peace." Said Xavier. "There's nothing you can do to stop that." Said Samantha. Taylor started to cry. "Oh really, I don't think so." Said Smith. "The Oracle told us about you." Said Sati. "Really?" Asked Smith. And what did she say about me? "That you were a bad man." Said Sati. "Oh, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Said Smith. More Smiths came into room and the children and Seraph were turned into Smiths. Afterward they turned the Oracle into a Smith then did it to programs and humans in the matrix. Soon every one in the virtual world was a Smith. The Patrick/Smith made it rain heavily in the matrix. The Sati/Smith had the ability to make the sun rise up or down. This Smith made the sun go down so it was dark early. Neo returned to the matrix. After fighting the Oracle/Smith and destroying things Neo allowed the Smith to turn him into the Smith and the machines used Neo to destroy all the Smiths and returned everyone to normal. Neo supposedly died. There was now a truce between humans and machines. A program called the Architect who created the matrix fixed most of the damage that Neo and Smith caused and put all the blue pill humans in their beds so they would believe it was all a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Smith takes over

The next day the kids woke up and had breakfast. Afterwards they went on the roof and looked at Mega city it was a exciting sight. Patrick, Xavier and Antione were in the living room watching T.V. The Oracle, Samantha, Sati and Taylor were in the kitchen. In the living where Patrick and the others were the front door opened and Neo and Seraph came in. "Hi Seraph we've been wondering where you went." Said Antione. "We were able to rescue the one." Said Seraph. "Did you come to see the Oracle Neo?" Asked Patrick. "Yes." Neo replied. "The Oracle told us about Smith and we believe you will win." Said Xavier. "Thank you." Said Neo. Seraph led Neo into the kitchen.

"Well girls I know Neo will be here soon because Seraph helped free him from the train station." Said the Oracle. Would you look to help me make cookies for him? " Yes." Said Samantha. "Yes Ma'am." Said Sati. "Cookies." Said Taylor. Taylor sat on the counter and watched them make cookie dough. When they finished they began to knead the dough in a large bowl. "That's it that's the secret." Said the Oracle. You've got to use your hands. "Why?" Asked Sati. "Cookies need love like everything does." Said the Oracle. Samantha laughed. "That's funny." She said. Neo came into the kitchen. "Neo!" Said Sati, Samantha and Taylor. "I was hoping to have these done before you got here." Said the Oracle. Oh, well. Girls I think it's time for a tasting. Take the bowl to the others and find out if their ready. "Okay." Said Sati. She picked up the bowl and Samantha picked up Taylor. "I'm glad you got out." Said Sati. "Me too." Said Neo. Sati smiled and they left the kitchen.

After Neo left the girls went back into the kitchen to help the Oracle finish the cookies. Now they were standing by the oven. The Oracle took the cookies out the oven and they smelled them. "Hmmm, I love that smell." Said Oracle. I sure am going to miss it. Seraph, Patrick, Xavier and Antione came into the kitchen. "Oracle." Said Seraph. " I know, I know." Said Oracle. Here children take a few cookies and go with Seraph. The Oracle passed out several paper brown bags filled with cookies. "Can we come back?" Asked Sati. I would like to come back. "I would like that to." Said Oracle. "Then we'll see you tomorrow." Said Sati hugging. The other kids hugged her to and said goodbye before leaving the apartment with Seraph. They follwed him to the elevator. Seraph pressed the elevator button and it lit up. They heard the elevator move a few seconds before it shut down and the lighted button turned off. Seraph pressed the button a few times but the elevator wouldn't come. "What's going on." Said Patrick. They heard a strange sound behind them and they turned around to see the lights down the hallway turn off. Soon the entire hallway was in darkness. "I'm scared Seraph." Said Sati. "Come." Seraph. He took them to the stair well next to the elevator. Before the programs went down the stairs they heard footsteps down below. They slowly peeked over the rails to see many Smiths wearing black suits, sun glasses and carrying guns coming up stairs. The Smiths looked up at them. "It's Smith." Said Samantha. They quietly left the stair well and back into the hallway. Seraph led them down it and tried to open two doors but they were locked. The third door he tried was locked as well but he forced it open. He let the children go in first before going in his self and closing the door. They hurried through a abandoned living room then went into a bed room. Seraph closed the door and they backed into a wall. They heard the front door open in the living room. "He's following us." Whispered Sati. The door to the room they were in opened and several Smiths came inside. "Well, well it's been a long time." Said one of the Smiths to Seraph. I remember chasing you was like chasing a ghost. "I have beaten you before." Said Seraph. " That's true but as you can see things our a little different now." Said Smith. And these must be the last exiles. Smith kneeled down. "I don't care how powerful you think you are but you will never beat Neo." Said Patrick coldly. "You'll just be deleted." Said Antione. "There will be peace." Said Xavier. "There's nothing you can do to stop that." Said Samantha. Taylor started to cry. "Oh really, I don't think so." Said Smith. "The Oracle told us about you." Said Sati. "Really?" Asked Smith. And what did she say about me? "That you were a bad man." Said Sati. "Oh, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Said Smith. More Smiths came into room and the children and Seraph were turned into Smiths. Afterward they turned the Oracle into a Smith then did it to programs and humans in the matrix. Soon every one in the virtual world was a Smith. The Patrick/Smith made it rain heavily in the matrix. The Sati/Smith had the ability to make the sun rise up or down. This Smith made the sun go down so it was dark early. Neo returned to the matrix. After fighting the Oracle/Smith and destroying things Neo allowed the Smith to turn him into the Smith and the machines used Neo to destroy all the Smiths and returned everyone to normal. Neo supposedly died. There was now a truce between humans and machines. A program called the Architect who created the matrix fixed most of the damage that Neo and Smith caused and put all the blue pill humans in their beds so they would believe it was all a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Matrix Resetted

Ever since the war ended and Smith was destroyed the matrix has been malfunctioning. There have been flame viruses. People have been setting on fire. The weather is changing rapidly and the sun is rapidly rising and lowering. Eyes could be seen in the sky. Patrick, Xavier, Antione, and Sati now have purposes as programs. Samantha and Taylor have been given exceptions until a purpose is found for them. Patrick has been trying to control the weather but it's beyond his talents. Xavier has been putting out flame viruses but to many are appearing. Antione is covering up the eyes with clouds but they are multiplying. Sati tries to stop the sun from moving around but it only stops for a few seconds before moving again. In the Oracle's apartment many things have been setting on fire. "Come on kids we have to leave the matrix it's getting to dangerous and the machines are going to shut it down in a few minutes!" Said the Oracle. "What happens if you're in the matrix when it resets? "Asked Xavier. "You'll be turned inside out." Asked Seraph. "Let's go!" Said Antione panicking. Seraph put a key into the door and when he opened it they went into the white hall way with green doors. "Where are we going?" Asked Patrick. "To Program city." Said the Oracle. We'll be staying there for a while until the matrix turns back on. "Really?" Asked Sati. "I can't wait to see my family I miss them!" Said Samantha.

After happily reuniting with their families the children stayed in Program city until the matrix turned on. Their were a few glitches but the matrix soon returned to normal.


End file.
